Forbidden Love
by Sayuri Maxwell
Summary: 1x2, 3x4, 13x5. O príncipe herdeiro de um dos tronos mais importantes deve fazer uma difícil escolha que traçará o destino de seu país.
1. Capítulo 01 – O jovem herdeiro de Epyon

**Forbidden Love**

**Autora:** Sayuri Maxwell  
**Sinopse:** O príncipe herdeiro de um dos tronos mais importantes deve fazer uma difícil escolha que traçará o destino de seu país.  
**Comentários da autora:** Estou de volta, povo! Satisfações sobre o meu sumiço e informações sobre Myth Kingdom encontram-se no final do capítulo. Well, gente, eu tive a idéia de fazer essa fic durante uma aulinha básica de História (pra alguma coisa esse troço teve que servir, né?). Daí a minha mente, em vez de prestar atenção no restante da aula, resolveu ficar maquinando e enfim a idéia inteira apareceu na minha cabeça bem rápido. Essa é a segunda vez que eu escrevo essa fic, porque o imbecil do PC resolveu deletar meus arquivos... u.u Fazer o quê? Mas olhemos pelo lado bom, a minha primeira tentativa de escrever essa fic não ficou lá grandes coisas, e agora quando eu fui reescrever, aperfeiçoei minhas idéias e consegui criar algo melhor. Ok, agora sim vamos à fic porque eu já enchi o saco bastante. n.nU

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – O jovem herdeiro de Epyon**

Acordos, tratados… São simples pedaços inúteis de papel para adiar o inevitável. Um dia ou outro a guerra há de estourar, e todos esses inúteis papéis serão ignorados como se nunca houvessem sido assinados.  
Paz… O que é a paz? Na minha concepção, paz é o resultado da guerra. Ou talvez um intervalo entre uma guerra e outra. O verdadeiro conceito de paz é um sonho inatingível da maioria das pessoas. A tão desejada paz mundial é apenas uma fantasia, uma utopia. Não existe e nunca existirá paz mundial enquanto um único homem caminhar sobre a face da Terra.

– Com licença, Vossa Alteza. – Itsuki, meu servo mais fiel, interrompeu meus pensamentos. – Sua Majestade exige vossa presença no salão principal imediatamente.  
– Já estou indo. Obrigado, Itsuki.  
– Com licença. – curvando-se levemente, Itsuki retirou-se.

Sem mais demoras, levantei-me da cadeira de meu quarto e segui em direção ao local onde se encontrava meu pai. Provavelmente estava discutindo assuntos políticos com representantes de outros reinos e queria que eu participasse. Como herdeiro do trono do Reino Epyon, era meu dever estar bem-informado em relação a tudo.  
Haviam dois guardas em frente à porta do salão principal, assim como em todas as outras portas. A segurança do castelo fora reforçada após uma tentativa de invasão por parte de um pequeno grupo de imigrantes do Reino de Sank. Ao notarem minha presença, os guardas abriram passagem.

– Ah, Heero, finalmente você chegou. – meu pai, mais conhecido como o Rei Odin, sorriu e depositou sua taça de vinho em cima de um pequeno balcão. – Este é o Conde Tubarov. – disse, mencionando um homem de meia-idade.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Príncipe Heero Yuy. – disse Tubarov.

Então esse era o representante do inimigo do qual meu pai falou.

– Você é do Reino de Sank. – afirmei, não me dando ao trabalho de cumprimentá-lo.

O conde pareceu orgulhar-se da minha afirmação.

– Fico feliz que já tenha ouvido falar de mim.  
– Ele veio aqui para nos convidar a um baile que o Rei Darlian estará promovendo no Reino de Sank. Diz que será uma boa oportunidade para discutir um acordo de paz.

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha; mais uma vez esses malditos acordos…

– E por que agora querem assinar um acordo de paz com o Reino Epyon, se ambos os reinos são inimigos há séculos? – perguntei, estreitando os olhos para o Conde. Algo nele não me agradava nem um pouco.  
– Ora, Heero, você prefere que vivamos em guerra para sempre?  
– Essa é a realidade. Mesmo que esse acordo seja assinado, mais cedo ou mais tarde outra guerra vai acontecer. Eu já disse que esses acordos são inúteis.  
– Príncipe Heero, creio que deva refletir um pouco mais sobre isso. Um acordo de paz pode trazer muitas vantagens para ambos os lados. – disse Tubarov.  
–Vantagens… Talvez para a nobreza haja vantagens. Algum de vocês pensa nos camponeses quando falam de vantagens?  
– Vossa Alteza, por favor… Se os camponeses fossem obter vantagens, acabariam se voltando contra nós para tomar o nosso lugar.  
– Heero, conforme-se. Cada um tem o destino que merece. Nós somos privilegiados por fazermos parte da família real. Se os outros nasceram em famílias pobres, é porque Deus assim desejou. – completou meu pai.  
– Deus… Se esse tal de Deus fosse tão misericordioso quanto os bispos clamam, haveria igualdade para todos. Falando assim, parece que Ele é tão corrupto quanto vocês.  
– Heero! Deveria morder a própria língua antes de falar algo assim. Quer ser castigado por Ele?  
– Ser o herdeiro do trono já é o meu martírio. – concluí, virando-me de volta para a porta e saindo do salão.

Ouvi, ao longe, o rei pedindo desculpas por meu comportamento "imaturo". Hn. Se houvesse necessidade de pedir desculpas, eu mesmo teria pedido… Ou talvez não. Não sou homem de me arrepender do que faço. E, nos 17 anos em que vivi nesse mundo, nunca encontrei alguém merecedor de um pedido de desculpas de minha parte.  
Após passar por vários corredores e portas, finalmente cheguei aos meus aposentos. Era um quarto razoavelmente grande, já que eu não aceitei o quarto que foi designado a mim no começo de minha existência; ele era grande demais para alguém simples como eu. Meu quarto era mobiliado apenas com o necessário: uma cama, um guarda-roupas, uma mesa com várias pilhas de papéis, a cadeira na qual eu estava sentado antes, uma porta de madeira que dava para meu banheiro particular, e duas portas de vidro que ligavam meu quarto a uma sacada que eu mandei construir, além das grandes janelas que ocupavam metade das paredes.  
Abrindo as portas de vidro, eu andei até o muro de mármore que cercava a varanda, apoiando meus braços sobre o mesmo. O sol ainda estava alto, iluminando o reino que um dia seria meu. Graças à localização do castelo, que ficava no alto de uma colina, eu podia ver boa parte do reino, desde as mansões dos nobres até as pequenas cabanas dos camponeses.  
À esquerda do meu campo de visão encontrava-se, escondida pelas sombras àquela hora do dia, a propriedade de Lorde Zechs Merquise. Eram terras extensas, que abrangiam vários casebres e a mansão do lorde. Zechs era conhecido por abrigar garotos de rua, normalmente adolescentes, e dar-lhes emprego. Não era exatamente um emprego com o qual se sonha a vida inteira. Os meninos eram transformados em garotos de programa. Em pequenos grupos, eles habitavam naquelas casas e tinham direito a refeições decentes. Todo o resto era por conta deles.  
Contudo, havia um garoto que diziam ser especial para o lorde. Seu nome eu desconhecia até então, porém sabia que ele morava junto com Zechs na mansão e tinha tudo do bom e do melhor. Teve aulas de etiqueta e era famoso por sua beleza incomparável. Estava sempre presente nas festas da alta sociedade e já havia se envolvido com a maioria dos poderosos, menos com a família real. Eu nunca o havia visto, já que não costumava freqüentar essas ridículas festas. Quanto ao rei, pode até ter visto, mas não creio que tenha prestado atenção nele.  
À direita, ficava o castelo de Lorde Bloom, pequeno se comparado ao nosso, porém grande o suficiente para ostentar bastante luxo, riqueza e extravagância. O lorde morava com sua esposa e sua bela filha Cathrine. O filho mais velho, Triton, havia nascido morto, o que causou um grande choque ao casal. Demorou alguns anos para que eles superassem o trauma, e então Cathrine nasceu, para a alegria deles. Os negócios do lorde prosperaram e a família Bloom se tornou uma das mais ricas do Reino Epyon.  
Ao centro encontrava-se a maior concentração do comércio e a estrada principal, que ligava o Reino Epyon a outros reinos. E era justamente por ela que, naquela hora, a caravana do Conde Tubarov voltava ao Reino de Sank. O Rei Odin provavelmente havia aceitado a proposta do conde e estaria de partida em breve.

– Heero, partimos em uma semana. – a voz de meu pai soou por trás da porta de meu quarto, como se adivinhasse meus pensamentos.  
– Não, _você_ parte em uma semana. Eu fico aqui.  
– A caravana estará esperando por nós, você tem bastante tempo para se preparar. – o rei continuou a falar, me ignorando completamente.

Ouvi os passos dele se distanciando ao longo do corredor. Meu sangue ferveu; se existe uma coisa que eu odeio, é ser ignorado. Minha vontade foi de me levantar da cadeira e acertá-lo com um soco, mas tive que me conter. Sabia que eu seria preso, mesmo sendo o príncipe. Odin provavelmente me deixaria no calabouço até chegar o dia da viagem, para que eu "aprendesse a lição". Ainda assim, eu precisava me acalmar. Resolvi dar uma volta a cavalo pelo reino. Eu gostava muito de fazer isso, sempre usava roupas comuns para não chamar a atenção das pessoas, e conseguia me acalmar. Apesar de, às vezes, algum infeliz me reconhecer assim mesmo e eu ter de voltar ao castelo para evitar tumultos.  
Cheguei ao estábulo e andei em direção ao meu cavalo branco, Wing. Tinha esse nome por sua velocidade surpreendente. Apenas eu podia montá-lo; Wing era extremamente hostil com outras pessoas, e era por isso que ele ficava afastado dos demais cavalos. Selei-o e o guiei até a saída do estábulo, logo depois montando nele e partindo em direção à estrada principal. Após alguns quilômetros, a estrada se ramificava em várias direções e eu virei na primeira à esquerda, que dava num pequeno povoado habitante das margens de um riacho. Eu já era conhecido ali, pelas várias vezes que eu cavalguei por aqueles lados, apesar de ninguém saber a minha identidade.

– Oh, olá, meu rapaz. Faz tempo que você não nos visita. – ouvi a voz de um senhor idoso, e diminuí minha velocidade.  
– Boa tarde, Sr. Smith. – cumprimentei-o, acenando com a cabeça, e continuei meu caminho.

Cavalguei por mais alguns minutos e cheguei a uma humilde taberna, onde servia um vinho delicioso. Deixei Wing no pequeno estábulo da proprietária do local e entrei.

– Sra. Carmélia, o de sempre, por favor. – disse à velha senhora atrás do balcão.  
– Senhorita, meu jovem, senhorita! Não sou casada ainda, e muito menos velha. – respondeu, sorrindo e mostrando os poucos dentes que tinha.  
– Claro, Srta. Carmélia.  
– Aqui está, querido. – disse, colocando um copo de vinho à minha frente.

Saboreei o líquido vermelho que era melhor que o do castelo. Graças ao meu auto-controle, eu conseguia manter meu metabolismo normal ao ingerir bebidas alcoólicas, e então não dava vexame.  
Após alguns copos, resolvi continuar minha cavalgada. Paguei a conta e, ao virar-me para o lado, meu cérebro pareceu paralizar meus movimentos. No fundo da taberna encontrava-se o ser mais belo em que eu já tinha posto meus olhos azuis. Longos cabelos castanhos presos em uma trança, com alguns fios soltos emoldurando o rosto perfeito; olhos violetas como as ametistas que as damas da alta sociedade usavam em suas jóias; e um corpo que era definitivamente masculino, apesar de seu pequeno porte.

– Srta. Carmélia, quem é? – perguntei, indicando o garoto com o queixo.  
– Ah, esse é Duo Maxwell. É um bom rapaz – respondeu a velha, abaixando seu tom de voz. – Coitado, sofre tanto nas mãos do loirão lá…  
– Loirão? – indaguei, tentando me lembrar de todos os loiros que eu conhecia.  
– É… Duo não me disse o nome dele, mas é uma pessoa horrível. O pobre garoto vem aqui de vez em quando para desabafar comigo.

O garoto levantou-se de onde estava sentado e andou até a ponta do balcão que ficava mais perto da porta. Fiquei intrigado pelo fato de eu nunca tê-lo visto por lá. Queria perguntar mais sobre ele, mas logo o sol iria se pôr, e eu precisava voltar ao castelo imediatamente.

– Bom, Srta. Carmélia, preciso ir agora.  
– Oh, até mais, querido. Volte sempre.

Virei-me e caminhei até a porta, nunca deixando de prestar atenção no garoto que tanto me fascinou. Em um determinado momento, nossos olhos se encontraram e o mundo à volta pareceu desaparecer. Os olhos violetas apresentavam um brilho melancólico característico de quem já havia sofrido muito na vida. Por algum motivo eu tive a vontade de abraçá-lo forte e nunca mais soltar, mas apenas permaneci parado no meio do caminho, hipnotizado por sua imensa beleza.

– Com licença, senhor. – um homem disse a mim, querendo passar pela porta.

Sentindo-me um completo imbecil, dei passagem ao homem e, ao olhar novamente para o garoto, vi que ele havia voltado a sua atenção para a bebida em seu copo. Resolvi sair logo dali antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira.  
Durante a cavalgada de volta ao castelo, não pude tirar aquela visão de minha mente. O jeito que aquela trança balançava sedutoramente quando ele andava, o ar melancólico que o envolvia, os traços de seu corpo perfeitamente proporcionais, tudo nele me encantava. Duo Maxwell… Algo me dizia que eu estaria de volta àquela taberna mais breve do que eu imaginava.

**Comentários da autora**: n.n / Olá novamente, galera! Nhai… 'cês acham que o Heero tá muito bonzinho nessa fic? Well, eu não pretendo fazê-lo tãooo frio quanto no anime, mas non se preocupem, eu vou fazer ele dar um daqueles ataques de fúria que a gente tanto ama, só que talvez demore mais um pouquinho. Tah? Esperem só a Releka entrar em ação. Falando em Relena, vocês notaram que eu não usei o sobrenome Peacecraft, e sim o Darlian? Pois é… É porque, nessa fic, a Remelenta definitivamente non vai ser uma pacifista, enton… nada de Peacecraft pra ela! –_risadas malignas_-

**Avisinhos e desculpas:**Nha! Eu seeei, faz meeeeeses que eu non posto nada! Mil perdones! -_ajoelha- _Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo! É que só tem acontecido coisas anti-inspiração na minha vida e a inspiration foi pro ralo. Eu atétinha começado a escrever o capt 7 de Myth Kingdom (T-T tinha várias páginas de ação e um pouco de romance), mas, como eu já disse lááá em cima, o PC deletou meus arquivos e eu non tenho tido mais inspiração. Mas eu prometo que vou tentar voltar a escrevê-lo o mais rápido possível, antes que eu seja assassinada brutalmente. Ah, agora vamos ao aviso. Eu não estarei continuando Unbreak My Heart. Por quê? Porque non quero. n.nU No, agora é sério. É porque eu me desencantei com a fic, no estou mais entusiasmada com ela e além do mais, ela non teve tanta repercussão quanto MK, enton acho que nem vai fazer tanta diferença. Mas Myth Kingdom eu com certeza vou voltar a escrever, okay? n.n  
Ja ne, minna-san!

_**Sayuri Maxwell**_


	2. Capítulo 02 – Amante ou escravo?

**Forbidden Love**

**Autora:** Sayuri Maxwell  
**Sinopse:** O príncipe herdeiro de um dos tronos mais importantes deve fazer uma difícil escolha que traçará o destino de seu país.  
**Comentários da autora:** n.n / Segundo capítulo! T-T ( - lágrimas de felicidade) Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fiquei muito feliz! Well, gente, ao contrário do 1º, esse capítulo non vai ser Heero POV, tah? Vocês vão descobrir já, já de quem é o POV (u.u' como se fosse difícil prever). Anyways, vamos ao que interessa: responder às reviews e, depois, o capítulo.

**Serennity:** Migaaaa! n.n / Muito obrigada por deixar review, mesmo já tendo lido o capítulo! Você é demais! Beijão!

**MaiMai:** Muito obrigada pela review! Nha! Que bom que vc tbm gosta de fics de Gundam! Eu amo! XD Já deu pra perceber, né? Nhaaa! Enton vc acha q o Hee-love tá bom? Que ótimo! n.nU eu tava com medo de ter ficado meloso demais pra ele... E no se preocupe, o Duo vai se livrar do loirão sim... XD Só que não tão cedo! Se non, a fic no teria graça, ne? Bjinhus!

**Ilia-chan:** n.n Obrigada pela review! Nha, eu sei que História no é ruim... n.nU é que até hoje eu só tive professor monótono, sabe? Mas eu gosto de estudar mais sobre a Grécia e o Egito antigos. Adorooo! Nha, que bom que você compreende a minha falta de inspiração... n.nUU Não é fácil ser escritora! Beijinhos!

**Yuukii**: Oláá! n.n / Valeu pela review! Que bom q vc gosta! nn Aqui está o capt novinho em folha. Espero que goste. Bjinhus!

**Darksoul**: n.n / Pronto, aqui está o capítulo novo! E arigatou pela review! Bjus!

* * *

**Capítulo 02 – Amante ou escravo?**

– Onde você esteve? – perguntou meu mestre, ao me ver entrando em seu quarto.  
– Por aí… - respondi, conseguindo apenas me concentrar na lembrança daqueles magníficos olhos azuis que pareciam incendiar o meu corpo e minha alma com a intensidade que haviam me olhado.  
– Por aí, é? Por acaso já se esqueceu da sua obrigação? Já está quase na hora de você sair para trabalhar.  
– Não, eu não me esqueci. Não se preocupe, meu _lorde_, estarei pronto em alguns minutos. – falei, não me preocupando em esconder o desgosto que eu sentia quando ele me tratava como um escravo.  
– Ótimo. Ah, mais uma coisa. Hoje você passou o dia fora… Sabe que terá que me recompensar, não sabe? – o loiro perguntou, com um sorriso predador nos lábios delineados.  
– Sei…  
– Bom garoto. Agora vá se arrumar. Os outros estarão esperando por você no salão principal.

Saí em direção ao meu próprio quarto, sempre pensando naquele misterioso garoto que aparecera na taberna da Srta. Carmélia. Por que ele me afetara tanto? Ah, Duo, você sabe o porquê… Os olhos dele não transmitiam luxúria como todos os outros olhares que eu recebo, e sim uma coisa que eu não conseguia identificar. Seu olhar era intenso, sim, mas não do mesmo jeito que os outros. Quem era aquele garoto afinal?  
Sou Duo Maxwell, nascido em uma família miserável, que foi exterminada por um grupo de terroristas do Reino de Sank quando eu acabara de completar 10 anos. Eu também teria morrido, se não fosse pela ajuda de Zechs Merquise. O lorde me viu jogado em um canto da estrada, sangrando devido às várias feridas, e me salvou. Fui levado à sua mansão, onde fui tratado por vários médicos até me curar completamente, alguns meses depois.  
Na minha visão de criança, Zechs era um anjo misericordioso que havia salvo a minha vida e me acolhido em seu lar. Para completar, o lorde era belíssimo: longos cabelos loiros que caíam sobre seus ombros largos; olhos azuis cristalinos que demonstravam claramente sua superioridade em relação a mim; e um corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido pelas mãos do artista mais talentoso do mundo. Minha atração por ele foi inevitável e, quando eu me dei conta, já havia me tornado seu parceiro de cama, aos 11 anos. Pode parecer absurdo para vocês, leitores do futuro, mas naquela época as coisas eram diferentes, principalmente para um garotinho pobre e sem noção da realidade como eu era. Além do mais, Zechs era um jovem lorde de apenas 16 anos, então a diferença de idade não era tão grande assim.  
Quando completei 12 anos, Lorde Merquise disse que eu precisava trabalhar. Como eu não sabia fazer nada além do que eu já vinha fazendo com o mestre – como ele gostava de ser chamado – há um ano, Zechs decretou que eu trabalharia como garoto de programa, como os outros garotos que moravam naquelas terras já faziam. Ele me explicou que eu faria o mesmo que eu fazia com ele, só que com outros homens, e ganharia dinheiro por isso. Não me pareceu uma idéia ruim, já que eu até gostava daquilo…  
Com o tempo eu fui me dando conta de que aquela vida não era tão maravilhosa… Não era fácil para um moleque como eu ficar a noite inteira acordado satisfazendo as necessidades daqueles homens. E ainda me aparecia cada velho babão… Me dá arrepios só de lembrar. No começo todos me tratavam bem, já que eu era um novato no ofício. Porém depois, quando eu fui ganhando fama, começaram a aparecer os abusados, os sadistas, e os simplesmente cruéis. Ganhei várias cicatrizes, tanto no corpo como na alma…  
Zechs Merquise deixou de ter a imagem de anjo para mim, e eu passei a notar que ele me tratava da mesma forma que os meus clientes. Apesar disso, eu não conseguia deixar de sentir algo a mais por ele. Talvez seja gratidão, por ele ter salvo a minha vida, não sei. Ele dizia que me amava mais que qualquer pessoa, e eu comecei a achar que o que eu sentia por ele também era amor. Passei meses ouvindo o mestre dizer que ele era a única pessoa capaz de me amar, pois ninguém se importaria com um prostituto. E eu acabei me convencendo disso.  
Para mostrar o quanto me amava, o lorde contratou uma mulher para me dar aulas de etiqueta, me ensinou a ler e escrever e comprou roupas elegantes para mim. Passei a freqüentar as festas da _high society_ e me envolvi com todos os tipos de gente importante. Só não cheguei perto da família real. Não que Zechs tivesse me proibido, mas por algum motivo eu queria distância deles. Acho que o meu respeito pelo rei falava mais alto que o dinheiro. Cheguei a ver o Rei Odin algumas vezes, mas nunca pude conhecer o príncipe, do qual tantas pessoas falavam com admiração.  
Voltando ao tempo presente da história, eu terminei de me arrumar e caminhei até o salão principal, onde dezenas de outros garotos adolescentes me esperavam. Sei que nenhum deles gostava de mim, pelo fato de eu ser o preferido do mestre, mas eram ordens de Zechs Merquise que ninguém fosse "trabalhar" antes de mim. Era como se eu fosse uma espécie de coordenador do grupo.

– Ok, garotos, hoje o mestre quer, no mínimo, dois mil de cada um, então caprichem no charme. – transmiti as ordens do lorde para os demais.  
– Hn. Ele tá exigindo cada vez mais da gente. – resmungou Sazuki, um dos mais antigos.  
– Não reclame, Sazuki. O mestre não está exigindo demais de nós, e sim estimulando-nos para aperfeiçoar nossa capacidade de sedução. – respondi calmamente.  
– Ah, claro, o queridinho tem que defender o mestre. – intrometeu-se Kurt, o mais irritado de todos. – E ainda fica usando palavras difíceis só pra mostrar que sabe mais que a gente.  
– Não seja ridículo. – revidei, começando a perder a paciência. – A culpa não é minha se eu sou mais lindo que você… - comentei, displicentemente, com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Adorava provocá-lo.  
– Ora, seu…  
– Qual é o problema aqui? – a voz poderosa de Zechs interrompeu a discussão. – Por que ainda não foram? Duo, eles estão questionando as suas ordens?  
– Er… não, eles só acham que o mestre está exigindo demais deles.  
– Ah, eu estou exigindo demais… Como eu sou mau. Dou casa, comida e ainda exijo demais. Tsc, tsc, tsc, Zechs, você é um homem muito cruel. – disse o loiro, estreitando os olhos. – Deixem de ser preguiçosos! E quando Duo transmite alguma ordem minha, não é para discutir. Entenderam?  
– Sim, mestre… - os garotos responderam, em coro.  
– Ótimo. Agora tratem de trabalhar.

Os vinte e quatro garotos foram saindo em fila, preparando-se para mais uma noite sem sono. Nós trabalhavamos a noite inteira e chegávamos em casa quando já havia amanhecido. Os outros dormiam até de tarde, enquanto eu só podia dormir até 10h da manhã, que era a hora em que Zechs acordava. Eu o entregava o dinheiro de cada um dos garotos, incluindo o meu, tomava o café da manhã e normalmente passava o resto do dia satisfazendo as necessidades dele, para depois sair novamente para trabalhar. Eu era o garoto de programa que mais trabalhava.

– Duo, meu amor, não vai me dar um beijo de despedida? – perguntou meu mestre, sorrindo sedutoramente, fazendo os garotos ainda presentes morrerem de inveja.

Sem escolha, andei até o homem mais velho e depositei um leve beijo em seus lábios, logo virando-me para ir embora. Porém fui detido pela mão de Zechs segurando meu braço. Antes que eu pudesse esboçar alguma reação, ele me puxou de volta para um beijo propriamente dito, muito mais profundo e caloroso do que o que eu o havia dado.  
No começo, eu achava que eu era uma pessoa anormal, pois nunca senti aquelas coisas todas que os romances diziam que as pessoas sentiam quando se beijavam. Nada de falta de ar, nada de fraqueza nos joelhos, muito menos de acerelação nas batidas cardíacas. Depois de alguns anos, eu deduzi que essas sensações não passavam de baboseiras, de recursos utilizados pelos românticos para deixar as histórias mais emocionantes. Na vida real não acontecia nada daquilo.  
Quando finalmente consegui me desvencilhar do beijo, saí o mais rápido possível, antes que o loiro resolvesse me segurar novamente. A maioria dos garotos já estavam bem longe, cada um indo para o seu lado escolhido. Mas nenhum deles ia para o mesmo lugar designado a mim: a alta sociedade. Montei no meu cavalo negro, Shinigami, e parti em direção à estrada principal do reino. Demorou uns bons minutos antes de o cenário mudar de pequenas cabanas de camponeses para as grandes e vistosas mansões dos nobres. Apesar de Lorde Zechs Merquise ser um nobre, ele escolhera viver afastado daquela região, num local que ficava mais próximo à burguesia e aos camponeses.  
As pessoas começaram a me reconhecer, e eu pude ouvir vários assovios por parte dos homens, e de algumas mulheres mais atiradas também. A maioria das mulheres naquela época eram recatadas e não se atreviam a demonstrar atração por algum homem em público.  
Novamente aquele misterioso garoto me veio à mente. Por que eu estava pensando nele de novo? Será que ele era algum tipo de bruxo que havia me enfeitiçado? Nah… Nunca acreditei nessas coisas. Então qual era o motivo de aquele par de olhos azul-cobalto não sair da minha cabeça? Hey… eles eram azul-cobalto? Duo, Duo… Desde quando você é tão observador? Normalmente eu não presto muita atenção à aparência das pessoas, até porque a maioria dos indivíduos com quem eu tenho contato são clientes meus, e a aparência deles é o que menos importa. Principalmente se eles forem velhos acabados. É melhor não prestar atenção mesmo.  
Deixei meu amado Shinigami no estábulo público que havia no centro do comércio e procurei me informar sobre a festa do dia. Parecia que, daquela vez, seria na mansão de um conde, cujo nome eu não me recordo. Ah, esses nobres de meia tigela que vivem querendo ser a notícia da semana adoram dar festas sem motivo especial. Colocando o típico sorriso no rosto, rumei em direção à tal mansão. Não precisava de convite para entrar; os anfitriões faziam questão da minha presença, já que muitos homens iam a essas festas em busca de diversão.  
Como eu esperava, eram as mesmas caras de sempre. Parecia que aquelas pessoas não sabiam fazer outra coisa senão freqüentar bailes e festas todos os dias. À medida que eu ia passando, os rostos viravam-se para mim, alguns demonstrando luxúria, e outros, principalmente os das mulheres casadas com os meus clientes, cheios de desprezo. Consegui manter o sorriso falso e procurei por alguma pessoa amigável, com quem eu pudesse conversar antes de começar o meu jogo de sedução. Encontrei, no fundo do salão, um homem que não costumava freqüentar tantas festas. Era o comandante do exército real, um maravilhoso moreno, alto pra caramba, de olhos azuis-escuros e uma elegância que ele conseguiria manter mesmo se estivesse usando roupas de escravo. Por sinal, ele estava usando seu uniforme de comandante, que caia feito uma luva em seu corpo perfeito **(1)**.

– Ora, ora, se não é Treize Khushrenada. – comentei, com um sorriso agora sedutor.  
– Duo Maxwell, encantador como sempre. – respondeu o comandante, beijando a minha mão.  
– Por mais que eu seja encantador, você nunca se rende aos meus charmes.

Treize riu, num tom baixo e sensual que deixaria qualquer um louco.

– Sabe como é, marido ciumento…  
– Sei… E como ele está?  
– Ótimo. Perguntou por você esses dias.  
– Ah, é? E o que ele queria saber? Se eu já havia morrido para nunca mais tentar seduzir seu precioso marido?

O comandante riu novamente.

– Não, não. Wufei é ciumento, mas ele sabe que você o respeita. Ele quer que você o visite, para lhe mostrar a espada que ele herdou do avô.  
– Uma espada? Que interessante.  
– Pois é. Ele está ensinando um grupo de garotos a usarem a espada para se defender. Por que você não dá uma passada lá em casa um dia desses? Quem sabe Chang também não lhe dá uma aulinha de graça?

Treize Khushrenada e Chang Wufei eram secretamente casados há alguns anos, e eu era uma das poucas pessoas que sabiam disso. O príncipe era outra delas. Treize e o príncipe eram amigos há alguns anos, e o comandante confiava nele o suficiente para contar-lhe seus segredos. Eu sabia porque… Porque Treize foi obrigado a me contar o motivo do porquê ele nunca me dava bola… E, além do mais, eu não tinha preconceito. O envolvimento entre dois homens até que era aceito de certa forma na sociedade, mas o casamento não era visto com bons olhos. E como Treize havia conquistado uma posição importante no exército real, um escândalo como esse seria péssimo para sua carreira.

– Por mim eu até iria, mas vá lá convencer o mestre a me deixar sair de casa mais cedo.  
– Merquise ainda mantém-se rigoroso com você, é?  
– Eu não diria rigoroso, e sim egoísta. Ele só me deixa livre quando está totalmente satisfeito. E como aquele homem parece um adolescente cheio de disposição…  
– Entendo.  
– Mas eu já tô maquinando uns planos aqui pra deixá-lo menos disposto…  
– Olha lá o que você vai fazer… Não cometa nenhuma loucura.  
– Pode deixar, papai. – disse, fazendo o outro rir mais uma vez. – Bom, querido, você é lindo e eu poderia ficar aqui a noite inteira admirando a sua beleza, mas, sabe como é, tenho que trabalhar.  
– Vou torcer para que aquele velho não apareça de novo.  
– Argh, aquela vez foi traumática. – comentei, fazendo careta. – Se ele aparecer, faça de tudo para distraí-lo. Chega de velho! Quero alguém mais jovem hoje.

Dessa vez, o moreno gargalhou.

– Isso, ria da minha desgraça! – exclamei, fingindo mágoa.  
– Que é isso, não estou rindo de você… Mas não se preocupe, eu vou distraí-lo, caso apareça.  
– Obrigado. Bom, até mais. Ah, e diga ao Wu-man que eu tentarei visitá-lo esses dias.  
– Direi. Até mais ver.

Não demorou um minuto após a despedida com o comandante Khushrenada para aparecer um dos meus clientes mais freqüentes, o Visconde William Duran. Não era muito velho, nem muito jovem. Devia ter uns quarenta anos na época. E olha que eu já aturei homens com mais de sessenta… Duran podia ser considerado atraente: olhos cor-de-mel, cabelos castanhos com alguns fios brancos já aparecendo, mas que davam um certo charme a ele, e um corpo ainda em forma. Mais uma vez coloquei meu melhor sorriso falso no rosto e virei-me para ele.

– Boa noite, Visconde. Há quanto tempo.  
– Estava com saudades de você, meu querido. – disse, beijando a curva de meu pescoço.  
– Opa, opa, aqui não. – afastei-me dele. – Você conhece as regras.  
– Eu sei, eu sei, nada de exibicionismo. Então vamos logo para um lugar mais reservado, porque hoje eu vim muito bem preparado. – retrucou, mostrando-me uma sacola de tamanho médio, cheia de moedas de ouro. – Essa noite você é só meu.

* * *

**(1)** – Imaginem aquela roupa azul que ele normalmente usa em Gundam Wing. _–baba no teclado-_ Ele fica tesão com aquele uniforme. E com qualquer outra roupa também.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** Antes de mais nada: eu definitivamente **_non_** vou fazer lemon do Duo com esse cara, né, gente, pelo amor de Zeus. Outra coisita: ao contrário do que muitos podem estar pensando, eu não tenho nada contra o Zechs, muito pelo contrário, eu me amarro no loirão. Só que nessa fic ele era o persona perfeito pra fazer papel de vilão. Eu não teria coragem de colocar o Treize no lugar dele, tadinho do Wuffy-love… Nha… eu sei que non teve nada de 1x2… Esse capt foi uma explicação sobre o Duo-love, pra vocês saberem o porquê de ele ter essa… "profissão", ne. Mas no próximo capítulo vai ter mais romance, non se preocupem!

Ja ne, minna-san!

**_Sayuri Maxwell_**


	3. Capítulo 03 – Preciso te ver

**Forbidden Love**

**Autora:** Sayuri Maxwell  
**Sinopse:** O príncipe herdeiro de um dos tronos mais importantes deve fazer uma difícil escolha que traçará o destino de seu país.  
**Comentários da autora: **Non adianta, mim não gosta de escrever POV. Mim prefere 3ª pessoa. Enton, a partir desse capt, vossa querida Sayuri vai narrar! –_aplausos-_ E xiiim, vamos ter romance nesse capítulo! _-joga confetes para o alto-_ Se ficar muito meloso, non me matem, a culpa é da taxa elevada de açúcar no meu sangue. _-anda comendo muito chocolate-_ Ah, outro detalhe: não se preocupem, a fic vai ter xim 3x4. Só que não no começo. Eles só vão aparecer depois da Releka. Okay? Nha! T-T (lagrimas de felicidade) Domou arigatou gozaimasu pelas reviews! Infelizmente eu no posso mais respondê-las aki (Ilia-chan, arigatou pelo aviso!). Mas podem ter certeza de que eu adorei todos! n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 03 – Preciso te ver**

– ...e então exigiremos também uma parte do território... Heero? Heero, você está me ouvindo! – indagou Odin, vendo a falta de concentração de seu filho.  
– Hn?  
– Como eu imaginei, você não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava falando sobre as vantagens que vamos obter com o acordo de paz com o Reino de Sank. O que está acontecendo com você? Sempre prestou atenção nesses assuntos, por que hoje está com a cabeça distante?

Heero olhou para seu pai, inexpressivo, não escutando uma palavra sequer. Parecia que sua mente havia bloqueado toda e qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionada àquele misterioso garoto que vira no dia anterior. Precisava vê-lo novamente, falar com ele, conhecer a sua história... Heero riu de si mesmo; estava parecendo uma donzela apaixonada. E pior, estava realmente _gostando_ disso.

– Vou sair. – disse, levantando-se da cadeira.  
– Sair? Mas você já saiu ontem! Você nunca foi de sair todos os dias! Aonde está indo?

Sem responder, o jovem príncipe saiu da biblioteca, onde costumava discutir assuntos políticos com seu pai, e rumou até o estábulo. _"Por que estou fazendo isso? Ele provavelmente nem estará lá!... Ah, mas eu preciso arriscar"._ E, confiando nesse pequeno fio de esperança, Heero cavalgou Wing até a velha taberna.

* * *

– Mil e novecentos, dois mil. Pronto, esse é o último. – disse Duo, entregando o dinheiro arrecadado pelos garotos para seu mestre.  
– Ótimo, ótimo. Agora vamos ver o que o meu amor conseguiu. – Zechs sorriu, e o mais novo revirou os olhos.  
– Espero que isso seja o suficiente. – Duo entregou a ele a bolsa de moedas de ouro.  
– Hmm... Você poderia ter conseguido mais. Sabe muito bem que você tem capacidade para conseguir no mínimo três vezes mais do que os outros garotos, isso porque eu estou sendo modesto.  
– Ah, dá um tempo. Aquele visconde me alugou a noite inteira, o que queria que eu fizesse? Desse um "chega-pra-lá" nele e perdesse um dos meus melhores clientes? Não, obrigado.  
– Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. Mas hoje eu quero que você se esforce. Pegue dois, três clientes de uma vez. Você sabe que homens têm essas fantasias malucas...

Duo tremeu ao imaginar ter que aturar mais de um por vez.

– Ahn... Vou pensar. Agora eu preciso dormir mais um pouquinho...  
– Dormir? – o loiro indagou. – Esqueceu de mim?  
– Mas eu tô acabado! Olhe só pra mim, se eu aparecer lá com essas olheiras, ninguém vai me querer!  
– Então dessa vez não vou exigir tanto de você... Mas pelo menos uma vez. Vem cá. – disse o lorde, estendendo a mão para o garoto e sorrindo.

Sem ter escolha, Duo deixou-se levar pelo loiro até a cama do mesmo. _"Espero que seja mesmo só uma vez…"_

_

* * *

"Eu sabia que era uma idéia estúpida! Ele não está aqui.", Heero repreendeu-se mentalmente. Estava se sentindo um completo tolo, parado no meio da taberna, procurando por alguém que provavelmente nem se lembrava de sua existência._

– Olha só, que milagre! – disse a velha dona da taberna, por detrás do balcão de atendimento. – Você nunca vem aqui dois dias seguidos.  
– É que eu fiquei com saudades desse seu vinho maravilhoso, Srta. Carmélia. – disse o príncipe, disfarçando sua decepção.  
– Então não faça cerimônia, venha beber um pouco! – Carmélia gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse do balcão.

Heero sentou-se em um dos bancos, enquanto esperava o vinho; pelo menos a viagem não teria sido de toda inútil.

– Er... Srta. Carmélia, só por curiosiade, aquele garoto apareceu por aqui hoje?  
– Garoto? O Duo?  
– É, ele mesmo.  
– Não, meu jovem. Duo deve estar servindo o mestre dele agora.  
– Como assim?  
– Desculpe, querido, é tudo o que posso falar.  
– Entendo. Obrigado mesmo assim.  
– De nada. Aqui está seu vinho.

_"Servindo o mestre dele? Seria Duo Maxwell um escravo ilegal? Preciso averiguar isso"._ A escravidão naquele reino já havia sido ilegalizada há algumas décadas, mas sempre existiam aqueles que não cumpriam as leis. E se esse tal mestre daquele garoto fosse uma dessas pessoas, Heero ficaria mais do que feliz em prendê-lo. _"Como príncipe, é meu dever investigar isso!... Ou talvez eu esteja apenas querendo um pretexto para encontrá-lo novamente... De qualquer forma, eu vou descobrir!"  
_Após vários copos de vinho, o jovem príncipe finalmente convenceu-se de que Duo não iria aparecer por ali aquele dia.

– Aqui está o dinheiro. – disse, deixando algumas moedas em cima do balcão. – E mais uma vez obrigado, Srta. Carmélia.  
– É sempre um prazer recebê-lo aqui, querido.

Satisfeito e empolgado com sua nova missão, Heero saiu às pressas da taberna, e não viu quem estava à sua frente a tempo de desviar.

* * *

Duo jogou-se em sua própria cama, exausto. Tudo o que precisava agora era fechar os olhos e... pensar naquele garoto da taberna! _"Ah, cara, isso já está me deixando nervoso! Por que eu não paro de pensar em alguém com quem eu nem troquei uma palavra sequer? Devo estar ficando louco... Ou então estou trabalhando demais. É, é isso. Vou pedir uma folga. Se bem que eu acho quase impossível conseguir uma..."  
_Decidido a não mais pensar nesse assunto, o garoto fechou os olhos e se cobriu até a cabeça. Porém a imagem daqueles olhos azuis que o encaravam de um jeito tão misterioso o impedia de dormir. _"Maldição. Vou tomar um banho, pra relaxar".  
_Após o dito banho, Duo se olhou no espelho. _"Eu tô um trapo. Que coisa horrível!"_, pensou, ao ver seu reflexo. _"Não é à toa que aquele garoto ficou me olhando. No mínimo estava achando que eu era um desabrigado. Isso, Duo, lá vai você de novo pensando nele... Talvez eu deva voltar à taberna hoje... Não. De jeito nenhum eu vou atrás dele"_.

cinco minutos depois-

_"Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!"_, pensou, irritado, ao tentar descer pela janela. Felizmente o lorde estava dormindo; Zechs não poderia nem desconfiar de sua ausência, ou então o castigo seria cruel! _"Ainda bem que ele desistiu da idéia de colocar grade nas janelas"._ As paredes tinham várias plantas trepadeiras, facilitando a descida do garoto. Duo sabia que estava se arriscando demais, que talvez o garoto nem estivesse lá, mas precisava saber o porquê de ele o afetar tanto. Andou cuidadosamente até o estábulo.

– Ei, garotão, vou precisar da sua ajuda. – falou com seu cavalo, Shinigami. – Seja silencioso, okay?

Agora era só rezar para que nenhum dos outros garotos o visse. Eles não perderiam a chance de prejudicá-lo. Se bem que as casas dos garotos ficavam um pouco afastadas da mansão, então as chances de sair sem ser notado eram maiores. _"É, acho que ninguém me viu."_, pensou, satisfeito, ao chegar na estrada principal do reino. Tinha que voltar cedo, antes que Zechs acordasse e procurasse por ele.  
A taberna não ficava muito longe da propriedade do lorde, então não demorou mais que alguns minutos para Duo chegar lá. Ao deixar Shinigami no estábulo, notou um belíssimo cavalo branco que nunca havia visto por lá. _"Nossa, parece ser de gente importante"_. Ousou tentar tocá-lo, e foi correspondido com um aceno da cabeça do cavalo, como se estivesse lhe dando permissão. Duo sorriu e ficou alguns segundos acariciando o pêlo lustroso, até se lembrar do porquê de estar ali.

– Sinto muito, amigão, vou ter que lhe abandonar. Mais tarde eu volto pra brincar com você.

Duo respirou fundo e saiu do estábulo, calmamente. Não queria parecer ansioso. _"Vamos lá, Duo. É só entrar, confirmar que ele não está ali e que essa idéia foi idiota e voltar pra casa. Simples"_, afirmou mentalmente, ao caminhar. Porém, ao se aproximar da entrada da taberna, viu um vulto sair apressado e vir em sua direção, não lhe dando tempo de esquivar. Os dois se chocaram, e Duo caiu sentado no chão.

– Ei, olha por onde anda, palhaço! – reclamou o garoto de trança. Contudo, quando olhou para cima, a primeira coisa que viu foram aqueles olhos azuis que tanto o atormentavam.

Heero não conseguia respirar. Era ele! Era o garoto que procurava! _"Seu estúpido, tinha que ter esbarrado logo nele? Bom, não fique parado que nem um dois de paus! Ajude-o!"._

– Me... me desculpe. – disse, pela primeira vez, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar.  
– Tudo bem. – disse Duo, segurando a mão oferecida, com uma incomum timidez. – Eu... estava meio distraído, a culpa também foi minha.

Duo levantou-se, com a ajuda do outro garoto, e tirou pó imaginário de suas roupas, não sabendo o que mais fazer. Encontrara quem queria e agora não tinha idéia do que dizer. _"Parabéns, Duo, belo trabalho! Você está fazendo papel de idiota"_.  
Heero notou o desconforto do outro. Sua situação não era muito diferente; estava nervoso, porém não deixava transparecer. Resolveu quebrar o clima tenso.

– Sou Heero. – disse, sem pensar, estendendo mais uma vez sua mão.  
– Duo. – respondeu o garoto, hesitando um pouco, mas logo cedeu e apertou a mão de Heero. – Heero não é o nome do príncipe?

E agora? Devia contar ou não sua verdadeira identidade? Ninguém naquelas redondezas sabia que _ele_ era Heero Yuy...

– É, pois é... Coincidência.

Heero ficou encarando-o, como da primeira vez que o viu. O rosto de Duo estava abatido, como se não dormisse há dias. Havia traços profundos de cansaço, mas nada que diminuísse sua beleza. E como ele era lindo...  
Duo sentiu-se desconfortável perante a intensidade com que Heero o olhava. Era como se ele pudesse ver a sua alma. _"Que sensação mais estranha!"_. Sem perceber, Duo se pôs a analizar o outro garoto, prestando atenção em cada detalhe. Heero era lindo! Olhos azul-cobalto levemente puxados, cabelos cor de chocolate, que eram meio rebeldes, dando-o um charme especial e um corpo que, apesar de compacto, parecia forte o suficiente para dobrar uma barra de aço.  
Subitamente, Heero percebeu que ainda estava segurando a mão do outro e a soltou, sentindo suas faces ficarem levemente coradas. A situação entre os dois estava extremamente desconfortável, o silêncio estava sufocando o príncipe, mas ele não sabia o que dizer. _"'Ah, sabe o que é? É que eu vim aqui pra te ver...' Por favor, né? Eu não posso dizer isso, soaria patético_".  
Duo não agüentava mais aquele silêncio constrangedor. Precisava fazer alguma coisa.

– Bem, eu... preciso... falar... com a Srta. Carmélia, então... até mais ver. – disse, retomando seu caminho em direção à entrada da taberna, mas foi impedido pela mão de Heero segurando seu braço.  
– Espera, eu... gostaria de conversar com você, se for possível.  
– Er... claro, sem problema. Vamos lá pra dentro.

Os dois entraram na taberna e sentaram em uma das mesas do fundo, onde não tinha ninguém por perto pra prestar atenção na conversa (Heero tentando evitar o olhar de Carmélia; o que ela diria se o visse ali novamente?).

– Bom, sobre o que você queria conversar? – perguntou Duo, sentindo uma estranha ansiedade.

Heero decidiu que essa seria uma boa hora para começar a sua... "missão".

– Eu estive conversando com a Srta. Carmélia hoje mais cedo, e... ela comentou algo sobre você ter de servir o seu mestre...  
– Estavam conversando sobre mim!  
– Bem, eu... É, estávamos. Eu fiquei intrigado quanto a esse fato.  
– Por acaso você é algum tipo de policial?  
– Bom... Mais ou menos. Duo, me diga... Esse seu "mestre" está lhe obrigando a trabalhar como um escravo ilegal?

Duo surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. O que iria dizer? _'Ah, sim, eu sou um escravo sexual'_...?

– N-não, que é isso...? O meu... chefe gosta de ser chamado de mestre, só isso. Eu não sou... um escravo. – _"Pelo menos não teoricamente".  
_– E quem é esse chefe?  
– Eu... não posso dizer.  
– Olha, não precisa ficar com receio. Eu não vou deixar ele te machucar... – disse o príncipe, olhando-o com ternura.

_"Ele já me machucou o bastante..."_, pensou Duo, brincando com a ponta de sua trança; um típico sinal de que estava muito nervoso.

– Por que se importa tanto? – perguntou, olhando para o chão.  
– Eu... não sei. – respondeu Heero, sinceramente. – Eu sinto uma estranha conexão entre nós... Sei que parece bobagem, mas... Você me fascina, Duo.

O jovem prostituto poderia ter derretido ali mesmo. _"E-eu o... fascino?"_. Seus olhos violetas demonstravam espanto e sua boca estava entreaberta. Quem era aquele garoto, afinal? De onde ele saíra? Por que aparecera do nada em sua vida e o afetara daquele jeito?

– Você deve estar achando que eu sou algum tipo de maníaco pervertido, então... Eu vou embora. Desculpe-me por ter te incomodado. – disse Heero, levantando-se, não acreditando no que dissera antes.  
– Não, espera... – Duo levantou-se também. – Eu não estou achando nada disso. É que... nunca me disseram isso antes. Eu... também sinto... o mesmo. – disse, tomando coragem para olhar diretamente nos olhos azul-cobalto.

Heero sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Seria possível mesmo? Então, ele poderia arriscar um gesto mais ousado? Decidiu arriscar. Estendeu sua mão lentamente, tocando o rosto do garoto com toda a suavidade, como se qualquer gesto brusco pudesse quebrar aquele encanto em que os dois se encontravam.  
Duo estremeceu perante o toque tão delicado. A última vez em que fora acariciado daquele jeito fora no dia anterior à morte de sua família, quando sua mãe o colocara para dormir. _"Mamãe..."_, a lembrança trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos.

– Duo... Por que está chorando? – perguntou Heero, preocupado.  
– Ah, por nada... Besteira minha. – respondeu o garoto de trança, limpando as lágrimas teimosas. – É que... eu me lembrei da minha mãe. Faz muitos anos que eu não a vejo...  
– Isso não é besteira. E onde ela está?  
– No cemitério...

Heero se chutou mentalmente. _"Bela mancada, Yuy!"_

– Duo, me desculpe, eu... Eu não sabia...  
– Tudo bem. – Duo pegou a mão de Heero e a colocou novamente em seu rosto. – Por favor... continue.

O príncipe sorriu e voltou a acariciar o rosto do garoto, dessa vez mais confiante. Ele parecia tão frágil, tão... puro, tão necessitado de afeto. Quem quer que fosse esse "mestre", não estava cuidando direito dele.  
Duo suspirou e fechou os olhos; aquela sensação era tão boa. Por que Zechs nunca o acariciara daquele jeito? Suas mãos eram sempre exigentes, ávidas... Apressadas.  
Heero notou que Duo estava muito mais relaxado. Seus olhos estavam agora fechados; seus lábios entreabertos eram muito convidativos... Sem conseguir mais se conter, o jovem herdeiro do trono fechou a pequena distância entre os dois, experimentando pela primeira vez o doce sabor dos lábios de uma pessoa amada. _"Pessoa amada? Eu... amo Duo?"_.

* * *

**Comentários da autora:** Muito meloso? XD Se sim, é porque eu acabei de beber coca-cola, então a taxa de açucar foi lááá pra cima. Culpem o refrigerante! n.nU

Anyways, esse capítulo foi o mais longo até agora, ne? É que eu decidi que _tinha_ que ter beijo. Tava demorando demais já. Bom, me contem o que vocês acharam, sim? Mim precisa saber! Será que agora vai ficar tudo bem? Será que eles vão ficar juntos para sempre? Será que vão se separar? Hmm... Perguntas e mais perguntas. E só _eu_ sei a resposta de todas elas! Mwahahaha!

Kisu, kisu, ja ne, minna-san!

_**Sayuri Maxwell**_


End file.
